


We could start over again

by Conscious_ramblings



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fucking, M/M, Mild BDSM, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, as they are drunk, but it's mostly spoken of rather than actually happening, mild bondage, much smut, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscious_ramblings/pseuds/Conscious_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been with Aiden for six months but it's not working. Aiden is the wrong person at the right time, and it's hard to leave someone who you have twisted your life with. Someone you are shopping for crockery  for their Nan in John Lewis with.</p><p>An argument over Christmas shopping sends Louis into the hand of another, another who is female and definitely not wanting to buy Louis a cup of tea. </p><p>But there is someone else, someone who might be the right person at the right time. Someone happy to buy him tea, and shots, and scotch eggs.</p><p>A little christmassy tale of tomlinshaw and blow jobs and smut and kink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could start over again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intenselouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intenselouis/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Alice who doesn't even remember tagging me in this prompt, but what Alice asks for Alice tends to get
> 
> Love you babe, Happy belated Christmas, here's to stolen jumpers xx
> 
> Also Aiden is a twat in this... he isn't really and I actually love him. One day I'll write him better, it just fits here.
> 
> Title is from Coffee and TV by Blur
> 
> "Take me away from this big bad world  
> And agree to marry me  
> So we can start over again"

It had been a long day of Christmas shopping and arguing. Aiden was being a twat, if you asked Louis. Every time Louis wanted to go into a shop, to look for something for his sisters or his mum, Aiden had some excuse why they shouldn’t, but then wasted two hours looking at crockery for his Nan in John Lewis. Again, selfish twat. Louis’ issue was that he was dating said twat, had been for six months now. He loved this twat, introduced his family to this twat, had entwined his life with this twat. Maybe it was just the stress of the christmas season, of shopping and parties and end of year shenanigans at work, but then again maybe it was more.

“I need tea.” Louis snapped as they finally left John Lewis back into the lights and noise and christmas music that was Westfields. Louis was a songwriter, the dross they were currently serving up on the PA hurt his soul. Just because it was christmas didn’t mean everyone needed to give up on writing actually good songs, or playing them for that matter.

The queue in Starbucks was ridiculous, and Louis had very little patience left after their day shopping. The thought of standing beside Aiden, of holding his hand, when the man had spent all day being an insufferable twat, was too much. So he wandered. He went to look at the mug display, checking out the number of different ways you could emblazon London on ceramic and have it look tacky as hell. It was almost impressive.

The line moved slowly, Louis glanced over every so often to check on Aiden’s progress but it was infinitesimal. He spent a couple of minutes weighing up the relative merits of a dark roast bean against a medium one, even while knowing he hated coffee and would not be buying anyone beans for Christmas. Aiden liked coffee. Louis should have ended it when he found that out, might have prevented him being in the situation where only a week before Christmas he was stuck shopping with a twat.

“Louis. Can you come back please? Stop sulking like a child.” Aiden called over the music and the hustle and bustle of the shop. It was just plain rude, and Louis could feel his hackles raising even further than they had been all day. Today was going to end in a fight, of that he was certain. He just hoped it didn’t end in a break up, even if it was touch and go and even if Aiden was a twat. Christmas break ups sucked. His mum was expecting Aiden to pop over on boxing day for lunch for one thing (She’d already asked Louis five times if Aiden would be ok with cold turkey sandwiches or if she should whip up a turkey curry). He’d already bought his present for another.

He wandered back in the direction of the counter, absently grabbing Aiden’s hand as he did so. Only the hand was too small, too soft, and wore a ring which he was certain Aiden wasn’t wearing earlier. He looked up. A girl with long dark hair and a pretty face was looking very confusedly down at their joined hands. She was a little shorter than Louis, which was nice for once, and she had a friendly face in his opinion. Of course Louis wasn’t exactly into girls, but a glance back at Aiden’s furious face made him think maybe he could run with this.

“Hiya, love.” He flashed his best grin at the girl, making sure it was the one that met his eyes, the one everyone said made him look extra charming.

“Hello?” She sounded very unsure. Louis couldn’t really blame her.

“How are you?” He squeezed her hand lightly, throwing a wink in for good measure.

“Ok, thank you?” Still wary. Ok then. Louis was going to have to turn up the charm to eleven.

“Got all your Christmas shopping done then, duck?” Non threatening and gay as hell might be the way to go, Louis could do camp if necessary.

“Most of it,” She laughed, which Louis considered a win. “What about you?”

“Nah, this twat spent two hours in John Lewis looking at bloody crockery, and I still have nowt for me mum or me sisters.” He thumbed his hand over his shoulder at Aiden, risking a glance back. Face like thunder. Louis felt a thrill of victory zip through him.

“How many sisters do you have?” She was giggling properly now, clearly at ease as Louis amped up the flamboyancy.

“Too many love, too bloody many. Oi, you dress well, maybe you could help me?” Another quick wink, just to reassure her he was joking.

She threw her head back in laughter, squeezing his hand just a little. He caught Aiden’s eye as she laughed. If looks could kill Louis would have thirty daggers running through him.

“So,” Louis prepared himself to push his luck. “You gonna buy me a tea, love? Not sure I want to stick with old grumpy guts back there.”

She smiled sympathetically but laughed like it was a joke. Louis hadn’t entirely been joking. He could buy his own tea, of course, he wasn’t a child. It would be better if someone else bought it though, if he could piss Aiden off a bit more. If he could have someone to chat to while he drank his tea, before he inevitably made peace, then more the better.

“Not today, babe. I’m skint with christmas and all.” Louis sighed as she responded. He understood, he just really didn’t want to walk back to Aiden and her tone was final. It felt like their joking conversation had come to an end.

“I’ll buy you a tea.” A voice came from the man in front of them in the queue. Louis looked up. Tall, taller than Aiden. Quiff, brown eyes, pretty good looking if a bit of a hipster. Louis could work with this. He flashed the girl a final grin, a mouthed thank you thrown her way before he moved up one space in the queue.

“Hiya love.” He took the man’s hand before he even really thought about it, possibly risking being beaten up but the man _had_ just offered to buy him tea and must have realised Louis was gay if he had been listening in.

“Hello, pet.” The bloke sounded like he was from Manchester, or nearby anyway. He sounded a bit like Louis’ best mate Harry. Harry wasn’t Aiden’s greatest fan so he was sure Harry would approve of this bloke buying him tea. He would have to text him all the details after they were done.

“Thanks for the offer of a cuppa. You know the way to a man’s heart, don’t you?” Louis flicked his eyes back to Aiden, who’s face had gone even more stoney at the sight of Louis flirting with a man.

“Amongst other things.” The man winked, and it was Louis’ turn to be embarrassed and giggly after the treatment he had put the poor girl behind them through. Karma worked quickly it seemed.

They reached the front of the queue and the man squeezed Louis’ hand before looking back at Aiden, smirking, and then pointedly ordering two cups of tea, to sit in. Louis melted slightly. The man’s snark towards Louis’ boyfriend, when Louis was pissed off with said boyfriend, was just so damn attractive.

Their teas arrived at the end of the counter, called for Nick. Louis had missed him giving the girl behind the counter his name when he was busy swooning over his snark. Nick suited him. Louis tucked it away in his mind for safe keeping.

“Gonna come have a chat?” The man, Nick, was asking Louis. Louis didn’t want to disappoint, he did want to chat and didn’t want to be with Aiden. He also didn’t want to give the wrong impression, however. He beckoned the man to bend down so Louis could whisper in his ear.

“That man.” He pointed not very subtly at Aiden. “He’s my boyfriend, if you hadn’t worked that one out? So yes, chat. But I’m not available.”

“Oh I think I can cope with that, pet. Just a chat, yeah?” The man was smirking like Louis had just said the most embarrassing thing and he was trying to stop himself laughing. Louis really shouldn’t find it a turn on, being teased by this man, but after six months of incredibly _vanilla_ sex with Aiden he couldn’t help himself.

They grabbed milk, Louis gratified that Nick didn’t grab any sugar for his tea, before taking a seat at a table in the corner. Aiden was still glaring from where he waited for his own drink. Louis swallowed heavily as he sat down, trying to concentrate on Nick instead of the impending doom that was his relationship.

Harry would actually probably shout at Louis, no matter how much he didn’t actually like Aiden. Louis could be impulsive, never really thinking through the consequences of his actions when he was mad. Now, as he sat and waited for Nick to deal with his tea bag and milk, reality started to set in.

Louis had just embarrassed Aiden in front of the entirety of Starbucks, and even though Aiden had very much started it, Louis maybe shouldn’t have ended it. He focused on stirring his tea, face burning red as he came down from his righteous indignation, before a large hand was placed over his on the table, prompting Louis to look up.

“Hey, duck. It’s ok yeah? It’s just tea and if he's worth his salt he’ll be ok about it. He was a twat to you, I was watching.” Nick’s eyes were kind and warm. Louis felt like they might have been friends if they had met in other circumstances.

“He _was_ a twat wasn’t he?” He grinned, trying to cover his worry, but knew the grin didn’t meet his eyes.

“Louis. You’ve had your fun. Now come on. I’ve got a table.” Aiden was standing over them, eyes pointedly focused on the table where Nick’s hand was still covering Louis’ much smaller one.

“I’m good here, thanks.” Louis kept his eyes down, warmth flushing through him as Nick gently squeezed his hand in support.

“Lou. I’m serious. Stop acting like a child.” Louis looked up and glared. He could feel the heat of his own look searing through Aiden’s skin. If there was anything he hated above all else it was when Aiden implied he was immature.

“I said. I am _good_ here. Thanks.” His words were pointed and barbed, he hoped they cut Aiden.

“Louis.” Aiden hissed. “If you do not come and sit with me now, we're done.”

The most shocking part of Aiden’s words was how much Louis didn’t really care. He felt nothing, short of mild relief.

“Ok.” Nick hooked his foot around Louis’ ankle at his word, another reassuring squeeze to his hand.

“Don’t be an idiot, Louis.” Aiden’s words were almost pleading, pitched low to not cause a scene.

“It’s over Aiden. You’re right.” Louis fixed his eyes on Nick. Waiting until he felt rather than saw the figure beside them move away. He picked up his tea, blowing a slightly shaky breath over it before he took a sip.

“Listen. I think you deserve something a bit stronger, eh? Fancy a pint?” Nick pushed their teas to the side, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him from the coffee shop. Louis took one last look at Aiden as they left. There was slight sadness that it hadn’t worked, but nothing more.

\---

An hour later they were three pints in and Nick was returning from the bar with shots. They'd ended up in the Defectors, tucked away in one of the many nooks and crannies that made the pub the only one in Shepherds Bush that Louis could stand.  

“A toast!” Nick crowed as he handed over the small glass of kracken rum. “To splitting up with whatshisname!”

“Fuck Aiden Grimshaw and all he stands for!” Louis cheered, possibly having had more beer than he needed on an empty stomach. Nick choked on his shot as it went down, spluttering and wheezing as Louis hit him probably a touch too hard on his back. He was being helpful, honest.

“Grimshaw? Really?” Nick finally recovered his voice, well sort of, the words were wheezed out through vocal chords which had clearly been doused in rum and didn’t appreciate it.

“Yeah, why?” Louis tried very hard not to laugh at Nick and the way his face had coloured nearly purple as he choked.

“Because, darling.” Nick tried to drawl but it was still sharp and coloured by his sore throat. he coughed before continuing. “Because, you clearly just found the wrong Grimshaw.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, utterly lost at the words coming from Nick’s mouth.

“Nicholas Peter Grimshaw, at your service.” The older man extended a hand for Louis to shake, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Louis William Tomlinson.” Louis shook the proffered hand, unable to believe he had managed to find a man with the same name as Aiden, split up with Aiden, and clearly be chatted up by his name twin, all within about an hour.

\--

Another two hours and Nick and Louis were trashed, utterly and beautifully wankered. There had been more shots, a bowl of chips to share, and a scotch egg that Nick had managed to scrounge from somewhere.

Nick was looking at Louis like he was something else Nick wanted to eat (Nick had eaten most of the chips if Louis was honest, and honesty had served him well so far today). His eyes kept flickering to Louis’ lips, and Louis just wanted the older man to kiss him. he knew Nick was being chivalrous and a good person, holding off on account of the fact Louis had split with his boyfriend of six months mere hours ago, but right at that moment Louis wanted to tell him to fuck chivalry and then fuck Louis, thank you very much.

“Fuck chivalry.” The words slipped out of Louis’ mouth before he could slap a hand over his own mouth to hold the other half of his thought in. Louis had never been spectacular at brain to mouth filters when he was drunk. Nick looked confused, his eyebrows scrunching together in a way that was way too adorable and reminded Louis way too much of his friend Liam for a situation this sexually charged. Liam could fuck off right now.

“Fuck chivalry.” He repeated. “Fucking kiss me.” It seemed he had said the magic words, if the way Nick’s face morphed into what could only be described as ‘pure glee’ was anything to go by.

When their lips met it was everything his relationship with Aiden had been missing. Kissing Aiden was _nice_ . Kissing Nick wasn’t nice at all. It was spectacular and amazing and filthy and dirty but it was a million miles away from _nice_.

The kiss went from zero to sixty in about two seconds flat, dry lips morphing into hot tongue and bitten lips before Louis could even think. It was perfect. The thought that if Nick was this good at kissing he might be even more spectacular at other things flashed through Louis’ mind, going straight to his cock in the way things could only do when you were three sheets to the wind and hadn’t been kissed like this in a while.

“You were right.” Louis finally panted into Nick’s mouth as the kiss broke long minutes later. Even as close as their faces were he could see Nick quirking an eyebrow in question. “Definitely picked the wrong Grimshaw.”

Nick threw his head back in laughter, leaving Louis indignant that he had taken his lips so bloody far away from Louis’ mouth. When they came back the kisses were sweet and kind, interspersed with more laughter before Nick finally controlled himself enough to speak.

“Glad to show you the error of your ways.” He pecked another kiss, licking out slightly at Louis’ bottom lip. It sent a shudder of want down Louis’ spine. “Now, pet. I don’t mean to be too forward, but it’s getting late, and I should be getting home. D’you want to come with?”

Louis’ stomach clenched with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He wasn’t one for one night stands, usually. More into serial monogamy. There was something about Nick he didn’t want to let go of though. Something that felt like this had been fated, meant to be. Harry was going to kill him when he explained his thought process in the morning, but fuck it, he was only going to be in his early twenties for another year and if he couldn’t fuck the right Grimshaw now, when would he?

“Yeah.” He breathed the word out into Nick’s ear before biting lightly at the older man’s lobe. The shudder it produced in Nick’s muscles was delightful, accompanied by goosebumps that sprung up on the man’s neck. After six months of pretty perfunctory sex it was great to be so wanted, so desired.

\---

Half an hour later they had drained their pints and stumbled quite slowly up the road to Nick’s flat. It overlooked the old BBC building on Wood Lane and brought back memories for Louis of having been on Live and Kicking as a kid. His school had won tickets and he’d ended up there very early on Saturday morning, marvelling over seeing Gordon the Gopher in real life.

Nick had laughed loudly and handed Louis a glass of whisky when he had told him. Apparently Nick was more of a Going Live kind of man, which made Louis tease him about being old. Harry and Niall only really remembered SM:TV Live though, so Louis guessed it was good Nick at least knew what he was on about.

Louis’ trip down memory lane over Saturday morning TV had definitely killed the mood slightly, but his nerves over sleeping with someone new, and so quickly, had got the better of him. The cold walk back to Nick’s had sobered him slightly, letting doubts creep in.

“Hey, love.” Nick wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind as Louis stood looking out the window. “We don’t have to do anything. Can just chat. ‘S been a big day for you, I know.”

Louis spun in his arms, placing kisses on Nick’s neck as he nuzzled into the taller man.

“It’s not that. I just.” He paused, unsure if he should open up to this man, even though it felt like they had known each other for a lot longer than five hours. “I don’t really have many one night stands is all. More of a relationship kind of a bloke.”

He hid his burning face in the crook of Nick’s neck, sinking into the other man slightly as arms tightened around him.

“Who says I want a one night stand?” Nick whispered in Louis’ ear, sending desire straight to Louis cock through his heart. He didn’t even care if Nick was just saying what Louis wanted to hear, it worked.

Minutes later Louis found himself topless on Nick’s couch. He wasn’t quite sure how he got there, everything being a bit of a blur of Nick and kisses and skin. However he got there he was now pressed onto the sofa, Nick hovering over him mouthing at his very sensitive nipples.

“Fucking hell, Louis. Your body is sin, pure fucking sin, babes.” Nick bit down to emphasise his point, his eyes flashing dark with understanding as Louis keened at the pain and pleasure.

“Like that, babes? Like a little pain, yeah?” Nick palmed over his own crotch, Louis had never been more turned on by someone else being so obviously aroused by him.

“Yeah, yeah fucking love it.” Louis was in for a penny and in for a pound. If he was going to fuck Nick, going to see if this might be more with Nick, then he wasn’t going to make the same mistake he made with Aiden. When Aiden and he had first fucked he'd been too scared to let Aiden know that he liked pain, liked to be tied up, liked to be praised, liked to be humiliated a little at times. By the time he felt like he might be able to tell Aiden, the moment had passed. They had settled into a sex life that was vanilla and white bread. Missionary and the occasional blow job if it was a special occasion. It felt like what he imagined being in a straight relationship might be like. And he loved Aiden, or he had loved Aiden, to start with anyway. It couldn’t make up for the lack of good sex and the way Aiden wanted to control Louis, though.

“Gonna do what I tell you?” Nick ground his hips down on Louis as he spoke and Louis threw his head back in a moan, exposing his throat for Nick to suck marks into, which Nick dutifully did. It seemed Nick wanted to control Louis too, only in the way Louis wanted and needed. Louis didn’t need a keeper outside of the bedroom, he didn’t even _need_ one in the bedroom, he just really fucking liked it sometimes, ok?

“Gonna be my good boy, Lou.” Nick’s words were dark and dirty and loaded, spoken right into Louis’ ear. He nearly came on the spot.

“Gonna be so good, anything you want.” Louis was delirious with desire, would probably have promised Nick the world if it would get Nick’s hand on his cock any sooner.

“Anything is a big word, baby. Careful, I might hold you to it.” Nick smirked, showing clearly that he wasn’t enough of a twat to actually hold Louis to anything. It just gave Louis the added safety he needed to fully fall into his role as Nick’s good boy, and Louis had never felt happier.

Nick’s hands were on Louis’ fly, unbuttoning his jeans and freeing Louis’ hard cock from it’s painful confines. When the air hit it Louis hissed, cold air and hot skin combining in the most beautiful way.

“Hands above your head, sweetheart. No touching.” Nick gently placed Louis’ hands where he wanted them, surveying the scene quickly before he hummed and moved from his place over Louis’s legs. Louis whined, not happy with being left as Nick disappeared to god knows where to do god knows what.

Nick seemed to be gone for hours, although it was probably only minutes. Louis lay there, cock out and arms above his head, exposed fully on this near stranger's sofa, feeling dirty and sexy and oh so needy. His cock twitched, pre come escaping at the thought of being utterly at Nick’s mercy. It was a thought he could enjoy only because he actually felt so damn safe with Nick that it was unreal. Nick had taken care of him all afternoon, starting in the coffee shop when Louis didn’t even know how much he needed to be rescued. Louis felt he could trust him now.

When Nick finally reappeared he had a scarf in his hands and a questioning look on his face, as if asking Louis if it was ok to restrain him. Louis nodded eagerly. He moaned and writhed on the sofa as Nick tied the soft cotton tightly around his wrists. When it was done Nick waited, watching Louis as he tested the bonds.

“You look so fucking hot. All tied up, cock sticking out of your jeans, proper slutty babes.” Louis had never been called that before but he liked it, and he let Nick know he liked it when his cock twitched violently where it lay against his hip.

“Nick, fucks sake, please.” His face burned slightly with how much he liked the slight humiliation, and he tried to wrest back a little control, although that’s hard to do when you are tied up on a sofa with your cock hanging out of your pants. Nick was right. Louis looked proper slutty and he loved it.

“Fucking beautiful, my good boy, yeah? Gonna be mine aren’t you?” Nick moved back so his hand was once again on Louis’ cock, squeezing as he spoke. He swung his legs over so his knees were on either side of Louis’ thighs, before finally pulling Louis’ jeans down to his ankles.

Nick’s mouth was on Louis’ cock and Louis’ world had just stuttered to a halt. Who would have thought this sarcastic big mouth would be able to use his mouth just as well for other purposes? Louis had hoped, obviously, but he really hadn’t expected to be hurtling towards the edge of his orgasm from just a few hard sucks and a few deft flicks of the tongue.

“Not so quick, love. You’re gonna come on my cock.” Nick pulled off, probably thinking he was stopping Louis from coming but actually nearly triggering it with his words. It was only the tight squeeze he gave to the base that prevented all of this ending far too soon.

Louis whined and begged as Nick took his sweet time removing his clothes and slicking up three fingers with lube. He finally fully removed Louis’ jeans, and spread Louis’ legs to get better access, one leg ending up propped on the back of the sofa. Louis was exposed, he could feel cool air against his balls, against his hole. He could feel Nick’s eyes there too, could see the fire in his gaze, the want on his face.

The first finger was a revelation, quickly breaching Louis with intent and need. Louis’ spine arched off the sofa as he adjusted to the new sensation. Nick’s fingers were long and slender, they moved with purpose, the purpose being to get Louis off. It was so unlike Aiden, for whom this part was a formality, something he had Louis do to himself more often than not. Nick seemed to love this, watched as his finger moved in and out, watched as Louis’ muscle stretched and strained to take each push, each pull.

A second finger quickly joined the first, scissoring inside him before probing deeply. When Nick found Louis’ prostate he chuckled to himself at the reaction it brought, Louis nearly falling off the sofa as his body arched so strongly, unbalanced where he his hands were still tied above him.

“So fucking tight, Lou. Was he not fucking you enough? What a fucking idiot.” There was wonder and marvel in Nick’s voice, his mouth resting on the tight tendon that joined Louis’ thigh to his crotch, mouthing at it as his fingers worked.

“Honestly, if I had the chance to fuck you every night, to fuck your perfect fucking arse every night? You’d walk like you’d been horseriding all the time babes. Can’t believe he didn’t fucking treasure you.”

Louis keened, not able to trust himself to talk without possibly bursting into happy tears. Nick bit down on the tendon, sucking a dark mark into the skin, taking things back to filthy where they had bordered on too sweet for just a moment.

Nick finally added a third finger, stretching Louis beautifully, making sure he was open and wet and ready.

“Gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna come on my cock aren’t you, Lou?” Nick sat back, slipping a condom onto his own hard cock and slicking more lube on. His eyes locked with Louis’, holding promises and needs and questions that Louis wanted to definitely explore more.

“Yeah. Yeah Nick. Make me fucking come. Make me be good. Please make me be good.”

Nick’s cock was in him before he finished his sentence, forcing the last word out as Nick buried himself deeply. Three fingers had done nothing to prepare Louis for this and it burned, in the best possible way. He would be feeling this for days and the thought _delighted_ him.

The rhythm Nick set was punishing, pushing the air from Louis’ lungs with each thrust. Louis could hear small whines and grunts in the air and slowly came to realise they originated from him. Nick looked down at him in awe.

“Next time, next time I’m gonna be able to take my time with you Lou. Gonna tie you up, spank you.” Louis moaned loudly, spurring Nick on. “Want that? Want me to leave marks?"

“Want to feel you for a week.” Louis gasped as Nick twisted his hips down and met Louis’ prostate head on.

“A week? Fuck yeah Lou. Want to see my hand prints there for days. So fucking good. So fucking beautiful.” Nick looked as close as Louis felt as his muscles bunched and twisted under his skin with each thrust.

“Touch me, please Nick. Please. Fuck.” Louis begged. The talk of spanking after so many long months of Aiden had him so close to the edge that it physically hurt. The potential of his orgasm lay in wait in every muscle in his body, vibrating, clenching, needing just a touch to tip him over.

Nick’s hand barely made contact before Louis was coming with broad stripes covering his chest and Nick’s hand. He hardly even thought when Nick raised his hand to Louis’ mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick as his body still convulsed with desire.

It seemed the sight of Louis lapping greedily at his own come was too much for Nick, and before Louis really came down the other man was biting down on Louis’ collarbone as he shuddered through his own release.

Nick collapsed on top of Louis. Both of them were sweaty and covered in come, still joined, still breathing each other in.

Louis expected everything to change. He expected his own emergent feelings to vanish in the cold harsh light of coming. Like when you are watching porn and it’s the best thing ever, but as soon as you come you can’t close the window fast enough. They didn’t though, they didn’t vanish. He still just wanted to curl into Nick and wrap his arms around him, wanted to stay here, in this flat overlooking television centre and never leave.

As Nick untied his hands and used the scarf to wipe them both clean he could hardly meet Louis’ eye. It hurt. It clenched and twisted and warped inside Louis. Louis wanted to stay forever and it looked like Nick wished he could close the window that was Louis with just a mouse click.

“I get if you need to go, but I don’t want you to leave me. Not now. Not for the foreseeable.” Nick whispered in Louis’ ear, still not meeting his eye. Still looking for all the world like a poor facsimile of the confident man who had been fucking Louis not ten minutes ago.

“I don’t want to go.” Louis whispered back into the space between them, and was gratified when Nick finally looked at him, finally smiled again.

  
“Good boy.” Nick whispered one last time as he switched off the lamp beside Louis’ head and tucked a blanket around them, caging Louis against the back of the sofa and cuddling up beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on tumblr where I am conscious--ramblings, and Kudos and comments are the nicest things in the world
> 
> Sxxx


End file.
